<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】speak your mind/说你所想 by Function</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702539">【翻译】speak your mind/说你所想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function'>Function</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>格朗泰尔意外地主持了一个广播节目，开始同一位极其有毅力的听众打交道。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】speak your mind/说你所想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch">nightswatch</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者注："speak your mind"思考再三决定翻译成“说你所想”，因为与之对仗的一句是，“追你所爱”【。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“格朗泰尔……”</p><p>“不行，”格朗泰尔说。这是一个非常完美的回答。尤其当他现在特别想回家十分不想因为某人想要他的帮助就这里工作到半夜三更的时候，这个回答显得愈完美无瑕。</p><p><strong>某人</strong>，这一次，是古费拉克。他又戴上了他那种“我需要你的帮助”的表情。格朗泰尔太清楚他这副表情了。而且非常不喜欢。</p><p>“求你了，”古费拉克说，然后把狗狗眼的功率开到最大，“我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>格朗泰尔摇头：“他妈的门都没有！”</p><p>古费拉克在他身边坐下。“我知道今天是星期五，”他说，“我也知道你可能已经有了计划，你知道的，就像其他所有人一样，但是我们都知道你很擅长聊天，所以这活你来再合适不过。”</p><p>格朗泰尔挑起眉。“什么活？”行吧，这里是广播站，大多数的工作都与聊天有关。但格朗泰尔是负责网站的，这就意味着他几乎不需要开口。至少不用在大庭广众上节目。</p><p>“你看，你认识那个姑娘，主持‘说你所想’的那位，是吧？”古费拉克说，没等格朗泰尔回答，继续道，“她今天来不了了。私人原因。所以我需要其他人来主持这个节目。”</p><p>“你为什么不来？”</p><p>“私人原因。”古费拉克说，他挤了挤眉毛，这基本意味着他今晚计划会上很多次床。至少是如果格朗泰尔答应了帮他忙，那他就会上更多次床。他的确明白古费拉克为什么不会想来主持节目了。古费拉克的空闲时间几乎都花在了广播站上，时不时也需要休息。</p><p>“那你为什么不取消节目干脆放音乐算了？”格朗泰尔问，“因为，以防你忘记了，我在给你们设计海报还有传单还要确保你们的网站特别好看。”</p><p>古费拉克坚定地摇了摇头：“我们从不取消节目。”</p><p>“古费，这只是一个学校的广播站，不是世界末日。”</p><p>“但这是我们最受欢迎的一个节目。”</p><p>“‘说你所想’是我们最受欢迎的一个节目？”格朗泰尔问，甚至都没有掩藏自己的怀疑。这个节目是在星期五傍晚。这个时候几乎每一位大学生都忙着过自己的生活，放浪形骸，<strong>而不是</strong>听广播。不管怎么样，这个节目只是讨论像“在考试周如何缓解压力”或者是“如何与你不喜欢的室友相处的建议”这样的话题。大家打电话进来发表一下个人的观点，通常在第三个电话打进来的时候，整个讨论的方向就跑了偏。</p><p>“不管你信不信，的确是这样。大家都喜欢在节目上听见自己打电话进来。”古费拉克说着，咧开嘴朝他笑了笑，“说实话，我非常相信你会爱上主持节目的。珂赛特会在这里帮你接来电，你要做的就只是按个按钮，再对着麦克风讲话。你都看我们做了无数次了。”</p><p>“为什么不让珂赛特来？”</p><p>“因为她拒绝了，”古费拉克耸耸肩，“但是显然他也觉得你做得会比她强多了。”</p><p>“如果让我来你会失去很多听众的，”格朗泰尔嘟囔，“说实话，我又不讨人喜欢什么的。这会是一场灾难。”</p><p>“才不呢，”古费拉克用肘轻轻肘了他一下，“我就喜欢你。”</p><p>“谁你都喜欢。”</p><p>古费拉克翻了个白眼。“我不会逼你，”他说，手搭在了格朗泰尔肩膀上，“但我相信你的魅力。就，如果有事情出错了，你只用提一下下个礼拜不是你来就成。”</p><p>格朗泰尔叹了口气。他是一直都想试试主持节目的，但并不意味着这是个好主意。说实话，他是负责<strong>网站</strong>的。虽然有一点古费拉克说对了，他的确很擅长聊天，尽管大多数时间他都聊的是不知道什么胡话，但是。如果古费拉克觉得他会把事情搞砸的话，他肯定不会来找他的。</p><p>“如果我来……”格朗泰尔开口，古费拉克的脸立刻亮了起来，他抽了抽嘴角，“如果我来主持这次节目，那你就欠我个人情。”</p><p>古费拉克激动地点头。“好，当然，我的确欠你。”</p><p>“另外，如果最后你收到很多愤怒的投诉邮件，你不许抱怨。”</p><p>“得了吧，只要在一个小时的时间里不要侮辱人就好了，”古费拉克说，“会特别有趣的，我保证。”</p><p>格朗泰尔叹了口气。“行吧，好，那就我来。”</p><p>古费拉克脸上绽放出巨大的笑容，他紧紧地抱住他。“就知道你最靠得住了。”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“一个人过情人节的时候会做什么？”格朗泰尔低头看着珂赛特递给他的那张纸，“你认真的吗”</p><p>“具有重大意义，”珂赛特甜甜地笑了，“情人节的时候会有成千上万孤独的人，他们会非常乐意和你谈论这些的。”</p><p>“我又不是心理医生。”</p><p>“你也没有必要当心理医生，”珂赛特领着他走到接下来一个小时他都要坐着的椅子边，轻轻推了他一把，让他坐下，“我帮你接通电话，过滤掉那些醉鬼或者是不断在哭的人，你就只需要问他们叫什么名字他们想说什么，听完之后感谢他们的来电。就是这样。”</p><p>“行吧，我猜我做得到。”</p><p>“你当然做得到。要咖啡吗？”</p><p>“爱尔兰咖啡。”格朗泰尔小声说。</p><p>“不要紧张，你会做得很好的，”珂赛特说着，捏了捏他的胳膊，“我给你拿杯<strong>普通的</strong>咖啡。”</p><p>格朗泰尔深吸一口气。在节目开始之前他还有十五分钟。他一定做得到的。不过他真的很想来一杯爱尔兰咖啡。啤酒也许。他非常确信自己如果有时间去找的话，肯定会给自己找到一点的。如果他现在不是坐在椅子上动弹不得的话。</p><p>“一切都会进展顺利的。”珂赛特带着他的咖啡回来，对他说。她向他演示了该按哪些按钮，即使格朗泰尔并不确定自己会不会记得，然后拿来了一副耳机，戴在他的脑袋上。</p><p>距离节目开始还有十二分钟左右的时间，过得实在太快，一眨眼他就开始主持节目了。幸运的是，他只花了大概两秒钟就记起了要怎么说话。</p><p>格朗泰尔清了清喉咙。当你已经在开始广播的时候这样干也许不是什么好的行为。“大家晚上好，你们也许已经注意到了，我不是通常在星期五晚上用天使般的嗓音在‘说你所想’迎接你们的那位主持人。我是格朗泰尔，今天是来帮忙的。不用担心，就只有这一次。”</p><p>珂赛特在窗户后面朝他竖了个大拇指。到现在为止一切都好。</p><p>“今天我们讨论的话题是……”格朗泰尔低头看着珂赛特放在桌上的那张纸，上面列出了今天的话题，大家应该拨打的电话号码，他在节目中需要提及的事项。他思考着如果他在最后一刻改变讨论话题会不会有人把他的脑袋拧下来。也许会吧。“当你一个人过情人节的时候会做些什么。也许你们中许多人都有过这种经历，所以欢迎打电话告诉我们，当你没有把大把大把的钞票花在价格贵得离谱的巧克力上，没有花在特殊时刻往大厅里塞进一堆桌椅的不舒服得要命的晚餐上时，你会做些什么。”</p><p>他一口气说出听众应该拨打的号码，扯了些他们的赞助商在情人节惯用的伎俩，然后接通了第一名打进电话的听众。令他惊讶的时候，事情进展得极其顺利。格朗泰尔时不时抖个机灵，开个玩笑，打进电话的人似乎都足够足够善良，尽管他们中大多数人都无聊透顶，。但古费拉克说得没错，人们真的很喜欢能够在广播里听见自己的声音。甚至有位女生打电话来回应先前一位的话，邀请对方参加她和她的一些朋友举办的聚会。</p><p>“嘛，好啦，珍，如果你听见了这位朋友的话，欢迎再给我们打电话，我们可以确保你们两位能够联系上。”他抬起头，看了看珂赛特，“让我们看看我们是不是还有时间来接通最后一位朋友的电话。”</p><p>珂赛特点了点头，又接通了一个电话。</p><p>“您好，最后一位来电者，请问您如何称呼？”</p><p>“我是安灼拉，”而且这位安灼拉的声音非常非常好听。但是，嘿，这不是重点。</p><p>“晚上好，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，“感谢来电。请说吧，您对独自度过情人节的人们有什么建议呢？”</p><p>“事实上……”安灼拉开口，他这种说话方式只能预示着接下来的话不会怎么中听。一个人能在这短短几个字里传达出如此复杂的意味，真奇妙。“我的建议是控制一下情绪，因为这只是普普通通的一天。世界上有那么多值得我们讨论的事情等着我们，然而现在我们却在这里，讨论怎么度过一个非常平常的夜晚。”</p><p>格朗泰尔花了好几秒才想出该怎么回答安灼拉。这家伙的话确实有道理，但在这里直接<strong>赞同</strong>他的观点可不是个好主意。在窗后的珂赛特已经把脸埋进了手里。“好吧，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，“即使对你来说，这件事情并不是那么重要，但它显然对某些人很重要。”</p><p>“所以这明显就表现出有些人需要重新思考一下什么才该优先，”安灼拉反驳，“你拥有这样一个平台，你本来可以讨论真正重要的事情，你有想过这件事情吗？”</p><p>“<strong>我</strong>有想过这件事情吗？”格朗泰尔反问，“还是负责这个节目的人有想过这件事情吗？还是负责这个广播站的人有想过这件事情吗？”</p><p>“所有。”安灼拉干巴巴地说。</p><p>格朗泰尔不得不像个外交官一样用那些手段解决这件事情了。他不知道自己会不会因为搞砸一个根本不是他负责的节目而被从广播站里赶出去，但他可不想冒任何风险。他需要广播站的这份工作。更重要的是，他<strong>喜欢</strong>自己的工作。“说实话，我个人还没有想过，因为一般情况下我不是负责这个节目的。我不知道你在之前有没有收听过这个节目，但鉴于你对这个节目里讨论的话题这样了解，我猜你应该是经常听的。所以你也肯定注意到我只是来帮忙的。显然我不能站在负责人的角度上说话了。”</p><p>“那你<strong>应该</strong>想想，”安灼拉坚持道，“虽然我理解这个节目里通常讨论的那类话题对某些人很有帮助，但在其他地方那种话题也被常常讨论。”</p><p>“看来你对讨论话题有自己的建议咯？”格朗泰尔问他，尽管他知道自己不该接对方的话茬。他应该结束这个话题然后对他说再见。珂赛特只是对他翻了个白眼。</p><p>“的确，”安灼拉说，“我确信人们会对这些感兴趣，比如——”</p><p>“嘿，你看，”格朗泰尔打断他，“时间到了，但你为什么不给我们发封邮件来告诉我们你想要我们讨论的话题呢？”</p><p>“你以为我之前没有试过吗？”</p><p>“呃，我保证我个人会去看你的建议然后用粉色荧光笔勾出我喜欢的再把它们上交给——”</p><p>安灼拉嗤了一声。“把它们上交给根本不会在乎的人。”</p><p>“你看，老哥，这真的不是我的节目，所以你可以下个礼拜再打电话过来的。”格朗泰尔说，他看见珂赛特惊恐不已的表情，咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“我会的，”安灼拉说，“而且我也会给你写那张单子的。”</p><p>“关于你是怎么过情人节的？你要给我写这种单子。”</p><p>“是的，”安灼拉说，从声音都能听见他肉眼可见的痛苦，“的的确确。”</p><p>“行吧，那你加油，开心就好。”格朗泰尔说，他憋住了笑，“我可等不及想要看看你的单子了。很高兴能够与你交谈，安灼拉。”他飞快地挂断了电话，“好啦，各位听众朋友，本周的‘说你所想’就到此结束了。很高兴能为你们主持这次节目。欢迎下周同一时间继续收听。祝愿大家能够度过一个美好的夜晚，顺便，如果你计划今晚外出狂欢的话，记得别喝太多。”</p><p>话音刚落，广播站红色的信号灯就响了，珂赛特站在他的身后，一副想杀了他似的的表情：“<strong>别喝太多</strong>？”</p><p>“这可是个<strong>大学</strong>广播站，”格朗泰尔解释，“现在可是星期五晚上。你以为你的听众朋友们今晚会干嘛？”</p><p>“你还叫那家伙下礼拜再打电话过来，”珂赛特继续道，完全不为所动，“非常感谢你的这项举动，将会为大家带来极大的乐趣。”</p><p>“呃，你就别把他接进来呗。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。</p><p>“但是我还是得在电话里和他讲啊，”珂赛特叹了口气，“不管怎么样，做得还不错。”她揉了揉他的脑瓜，“明天我会将最出色的投诉转达给你。”</p><p>“别这样吧，”格朗泰尔朝她眨眨眼，“我多惹人喜欢啊。”</p><p>“你也说伍迪 艾伦是个傻逼，虽然我不是不同意，但肯定会有其他人抱怨。总是会有抱怨的人。”</p><p>格朗泰尔对她笑笑。</p><p>“你还说尼古拉斯 斯巴克斯的改编电影毫无创新和多样，”她笑了一声，“天，我真是迫不及待想要看到那些邮件了。”</p><p>“那也麻烦你给我看看那位安灼拉老哥想要我们在节目里讨论的话题单子呗。”</p><p>“你知道吗，”珂赛特说，“我在想他会不会是古费拉克的那个朋友，也叫安灼拉。”</p><p>格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“我不知道。”他不是很认识古费拉克的朋友，在广播站的除外。他们大多也是格朗泰尔的朋友。</p><p>“不管怎么样，我会让你收到最好的邮件的，”珂赛特说，“我该回家睡觉了，我们家明天还有两个小孩要来。如果他们和我们小时候有一丁点像的话，那可得要命了。”</p><p>格朗泰尔哼了一声。“祝你开心。”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“格朗泰尔……”</p><p>格朗泰尔的回应只是一声呻吟。自己开口说话太难受了。听见别人说话太难受了。有噪音一般都会让他觉得特别难受。</p><p>古费拉克笑了：“你昨晚又喝醉了？”</p><p>格朗泰尔再次发出一声呻吟，这一次是表达确认。</p><p>“那你他妈在这干嘛呢？”</p><p>行吧，即使他没醉的时候，格朗泰尔也喜欢在广播站里打转。他没有属于自己的办公桌或是什么的，因为他也可以在家里上网站，有人想要他改什么或是遇上麻烦的时候只用给他发封邮件。他通常坐在休息室里，不只是因为这里吃的免费，还因为这里人们来来往往，如果他没太忙的话，还可以和他们聊聊天。</p><p>但今天不是。今天他早上八点就离开了家——呃，这个时间对他来说真的早过头了——然后一头扎进广播站因为他家下面有人施工。来的路上他用一个特别好吃的百吉饼加一杯大杯咖啡当早饭，现在他努力想要补充睡眠时间。古费拉克应该尊重这一点。</p><p>所以格朗泰尔只是说：“我在睡觉。”</p><p>“行吧。”古费拉克嘟囔，格朗泰尔甚至都能听见他声音中的笑意。</p><p>门被轻轻关上 ，格朗泰尔立刻沉入梦乡。等他这再次醒来，他发现有人给他盖上了件大衣。还往他脸上贴了张便利贴。</p><p>
  <strong>到我办公室来找我——古费拉克 xxx</strong>
</p><p>古费拉克的办公室前身是个扫把间。管事的人太多了——他们大多每天轮班，因为大家都要上课——没有足够的空间让每个人都拥有自己的办公室。</p><p>门是开着的，格朗泰尔悠悠荡荡地走了进去，一屁股坐在那张空椅子上。“咋了？”</p><p>“我听了上个礼拜五的‘说你所想’，”古费拉克咧开嘴，“挺不错的。事实上，不止是‘挺不错’的。大家喜欢你，他们说你很有趣。”</p><p>“他们也说我看电影自命高雅没品味。”</p><p>古费拉克耸耸肩。“那只是少数人。所以，感谢帮忙。”</p><p>“当然。”格朗泰尔嘟囔，看见古费拉克还在看着他，他皱起了眉。可能是他脸上有什么东西。可能是某个小王八蛋在他在休息室里打盹的时候在他脸上画了个鸡巴。<strong>再一次。</strong>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你觉得再来一次怎么样？”</p><p>“主持？”</p><p>“是啊，”古费拉克冲他露出了灿烂的笑容，“你天生就是干这一行的料。”</p><p>“那我他妈的是要主持哪个节目？”</p><p>“嘛，‘说你所想’，显然。”</p><p>格朗泰尔皱起眉。“但是这个节目已经有主持人了。”</p><p>古费拉克的表情黯淡了些许。“现在没了，”他叹了口气，“她不干了。<strong>私人</strong>原因。但我听说她现在在柯林斯打工了。显然那里的收入更高，据我所知小费也极其可观。”</p><p>“所以你想让我来接着主持？”格朗泰尔问，他眯起了眼，“有数不清的人比我更适合啊。”</p><p>“是吧，但大家都已经有自己的工作了，还有人干调研什么的，来的人都有自己的原因，”古费拉克说，“还有，你知道的，我已经说过了，但你真的很适合干这一行。”他又露出了狗狗眼。“求你了？”</p><p>格朗泰尔真的不知道这到底是不是个好主意。实际上，他知道，不是。“我不知道啊，老哥。”</p><p>“我可以给你三十分钟来考虑，因为如果你拒绝的话，我还有四天去找其他人。如果我想想找到某个还不算完全不合适的人，四天还挺急的。”</p><p>“新来的小孩们不行吗？”</p><p>“小孩，没有们。只有一个新人。另一个在这里呆了大概一个小时后就跑了。不管怎么样，新来的那孩子叫马吕斯，虽然挺可爱的，但他不适合当主持人。”古费拉克顶了他一下，“所以，你的决定呢？”</p><p>“我以为我有三十分钟来考虑？”</p><p>“那只是个非常非常大概的时间段，我本意是多于三十秒。”古费拉克冲他微笑，“我的意思是，我敢打赌上个礼拜五你肯定挺开心的对不对？”</p><p>他当然挺开心的。但这不是重点。他耸耸肩。“你确定他们真的喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“他们当然喜欢你，我也喜欢你。”</p><p>“那如果他们因为某种原因不再喜欢我了怎么办？”</p><p>“那你就被解雇了。”古费拉克说，然后拍了拍他的脸颊，“不会啦，我开玩笑的。”</p><p>“你才不是在开玩笑。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。但是真的不是什么大事，对吧？即使这差事最后沦为了什么巨大的灾难的话，至少他还能继续负责网站。他不会被完全炒掉的，就少一半工作量，而已吧。“行吧，我同意了……”</p><p>“嗯？”古费拉克说，他看起来满怀希望，荒唐得可笑。</p><p>“我能把这个节目换个名字吗？”</p><p>“<strong>不行</strong>，”古费拉克坚定地说，“我的意思不是说这是个坏主意，但是大家都知道这个节目叫‘说你所想’那它就会永远被叫这个名字，你改名也没用。”</p><p>“行吧，”格朗泰尔说，“我的决定没变，但是我不想讨论‘情人节夜晚一个人会做什么’这样的问题。”</p><p>“我知道，你想讨论为什么伍迪 艾伦是个傻逼。”古费拉克笑了，“我挺喜欢的。还有，嗯，这将是你的节目，所以你想做什么都行。不是，事实上你不行。你得提前至少一个礼拜和负责人讲，如果他们同意你的话题，你就可以。然后因为你的节目是在星期五，猜猜怎么了，我负责你。”</p><p>“哇好棒哦。”格朗泰尔平淡地回答。</p><p>“你的热情值得赞赏，”古费拉克说，他的脸上还带着笑，“所以，赶快为星期五的节目准备话题去，好吧？文件那些我们可以之后再弄。如果你需要帮助的话，我想珂赛特今天早上还说她收到了一份意见单？”</p><p>格朗泰尔只是点点头，然后站了起来。他迫不及待地想看那张单子了。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“晚上好，欢迎收听今天的‘说你所想’。我是格朗泰尔然后在你们发问之前，是的，又是我。记得上个礼拜我说我来主持只是临时的吗？行吧，我撒谎了。我猜你们只能接受我了。”</p><p>珂赛特抬起手，让他知道已经有人打电话进来了。真奇怪，因为他还没有宣布今天的话题呢。但是，是的吧，显然<strong>很多</strong>人都打电话进来。显然这个节目一开始的时候就只有主持人一个人自言自语，但之后他们会接到越来越多醉汉打来骂街的电话，所以珂赛特把糟糕的人筛掉，再给格朗泰尔接线。他们也有一长串被屏蔽的号码单，格朗泰尔觉得这真是个了不起的成就。</p><p>“今晚的话题，”格朗泰尔说，“是关于性别平等。我们不仅想听见你们的看法，也想了解你们的经历。如果有人觉得有必要讲述一些男权特色笑话*，我谨代表我个人踢烂你的屁股。”</p><p>【Sandwich jokes: Urban Dictionary 上的解释是“A joke created by cowardly men, in order to shield themselves from the reality of strong, smart, independent women, while simultaneously keeping men as the dominant gender.”在wb上看见有个tag是“屌言屌语”，很想用这个但是考虑到后面的对应就……哎】</p><p>在选定这个话题之前他们讨论过很久。因为，事实证明，安灼拉建议的那一串话题到不是都不行。但这和他们平常讨论的话题相比，依然是一个巨大的改变，显而易见，他们也得考虑到这样一个讨论话题会招惹上一群杠精的可能性。最后，他们还是觉得试一试。即使古费拉克在‘政治101’里也常常讨论类似的话题，但他也只是简单讲讲这个和当前话题的相关意义。而且那还是预先录制好了的，所以也不会有人打电话进来开那种不必要的玩笑。</p><p>“现在已经有一位朋友打来电话了，”格朗泰尔继续道，“请问您是？”</p><p>“喂，我是安灼拉。”</p><p>“你好啊，”格朗泰尔说，“对今天的话题你有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>“我得说，我挺惊讶的，积极的那种。”安灼拉说道，然后滔滔不绝了整整五分钟，从工资差异开始，以详尽解释为什么性别不仅仅只是两性结束。“……我只是觉得我有必要在这里指出，许多人都认为当我们在谈论性别平等时，考虑到的只有男性和女性，但是性别是有光谱的，我们不该忘记这一点，这一点十分重要。”</p><p>“谢谢，安灼拉，感谢你详尽完整的解释。”格朗泰尔说。说实话，对于他的这番讲话，他也没有什么可补充的了。</p><p>“你没必要这样讽刺，”安灼拉的语气中透着股生硬，“这很重要。”</p><p>这家伙真是，莫名其妙。格朗泰尔无法理解：“我没说他们不重要。”</p><p>“但是你没有认真对待。”</p><p>“哦，到底是什么让你得出这样的结论的？”</p><p>安灼拉沉默了片刻。“你的态度足够说明一切。”最终，他说。</p><p>珂赛特向他举起了块牌子，格朗泰尔的注意力被分散了些许。牌子上面写着：“你他妈别和他吵。”那，行吧。“呃，感谢你的建议，”格朗泰尔说，即使他非常想继续和安灼拉说下去，“让我们来听听其他听众想说些什么吧，好吗？”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>事情没有就此结束。事情当然不会就此结束。安灼拉，用珂赛特的话来说，是她所接待过的，最持之以恒的一位打电话的听众。</p><p>“总有一天我会被他逼得把他的号码给屏蔽的，”珂赛特在格朗泰尔的第四次或者是第五次节目之前这么对他说，格朗泰尔已经开始忘记计算自己主持节目的次数了，“说真的，这个节目是为了大家能够听见发表自己对某件事情的观点的，不是给你和同一个人提供一个每个礼拜都能吵架的平台的。我一开始就告诉过你了，别他妈和他吵。”</p><p>“但是你看这个多有趣啊。”格朗泰尔说，他做了个鬼脸。说实话，他喜欢安灼拉。他喜欢和他讨论，反驳他，和他争论。他喜欢在节目结束一个小时后收到来自安灼拉的邮件，上面写着：“你的想法错得一塌糊涂，以下就是原因。”他们没在吵架，没有真的在吵。他们玩得可他妈开心了。至少他是这样的。安灼拉怎么样他实在说不准。</p><p>“今天早上我收到了封邮件，”珂赛特说着举起一张纸，“‘格朗泰尔和那位叫安灼拉的老哥肯定已经上床了。’我是说，拜托。”</p><p>格朗泰尔只是无助地耸耸肩。他对安灼拉几乎一无所知，但这家伙身上的确有什么东西，让他想要回嘴，和他继续交谈。他的听众们似乎在他们的对话里发现了些性张力，这又不是他的错。</p><p>“别告诉我你不想，”珂赛特嘟囔，“尽管如此，他这样打电话进来还是违背了这个节目的初衷。所以我打算把他的号码给屏蔽了。你就发邮件约他出去约会吧。”</p><p>“我干嘛要约他出去？”</p><p>“因为你想，”珂赛特理所当然般地说，“你们可以面对面吵了，我相信这样会更有趣的。”<br/>
格朗泰尔只是叹了口气。他几乎什么都不能做。珂赛特说得没错。他显然不会约安灼拉出去，因为约一个你对对方几乎一无所知的人出去，这太荒唐了。而且，即使他可能是有一点点对这家伙的思想动了心，但他们所有的对话最后都以争吵而告终。如果他们要面对面谈话的话，大概也不会有什么不同。</p><p>之后，当格朗泰尔主持节目的时候，他居然还因为自己今天无法和安灼拉说话而感到有些伤心。所以，当他接通了今晚的第四位来电者并询问对方的姓名时，他当然没有预料到对方会说：“嗨，我是安灼拉，你今天过得怎么样？”</p><p>在另一个房间里的珂赛特，满脸不可思议地瞪着格朗泰尔。</p><p>“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔用尽全力不让自己笑出声来，“很高兴能够再次接到你的来电。”</p><p>节目刚一结束，珂赛特就冲进了格朗泰尔的小隔间里。总有一天格朗泰尔会问她是怎么做到速度这么快的。“他把我耍了，”珂赛特慢慢说，更像是自言自语而不是对格朗泰尔讲话，“他肯定是用了别人的电话，我也没有认出他的声音。下个礼拜我一定要更小心。”</p><p>“啊，算了吧，我们这次又没有讲很久。”</p><p>“才不。”珂赛特只是这样说，然后退回了走廊，差点撞上马吕斯，对方的脸涨得通红，咕哝着道了歉，几乎是逃走了。</p><p>格朗泰尔笑出了声，从书包里拿出电脑，耐心地等待着安灼拉在每次节目后发来的邮件。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“这家伙到底有多少朋友？”</p><p>“很多，显然。”格朗泰尔朝她笑。他们收到数不清的邮件，主题从询问他和安灼拉是不是在约会到有人提议花钱让他们去开房便于他们在气头的时候上床。</p><p>格朗泰尔没有和安灼拉讲过这些，但如果对方有看过广播站网站上，每次节目播出后的评论，那他肯定会知道别人是怎么想的。但他根本不在乎这些。他只是一直打电话进来，每个次都换一个不同的号码。</p><p>珂赛特摇摇头：“不可思议。”<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“今天晚上他打过来的号码特别奇怪，我查了一下，是付费电话，格朗泰尔。是个他妈的付费电话。”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“好了，我知道了。”珂赛特看起来很开心，几乎有些自鸣得意了。真奇怪。</p><p>格朗泰尔挑起眉：“咋？”</p><p>“我今天认出他打过来的那个电话了。”珂赛特说，眼里闪着堪称邪恶的光。啊，好吧，格朗泰尔可能早就料到这个结果了，但是她看起来实在高兴过头了。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“他用的古费拉克的电话。”</p><p>“我了个大操啊。”古费拉克亲眼目睹珂赛特因为安灼拉的事情日渐暴躁，还叫她放松，因为对方并没有造成多少实际伤害。这么长时间以来，他肯定得乐疯了。格朗泰尔对他都开始敬畏起来了。</p><p>珂赛特笑了。“是啊，但是你知道吧，这就对了。记得你第一次主持节目的时候我怀疑打电话来的这个安灼拉就是古费拉克有时候会谈到的那个安灼拉吗？肯定是他。”她咧开了嘴，“这就意味着，现在我能找到那家伙了。”</p><p>“等你找到他你又要怎么做？”</p><p>“我还不知道，”珂赛特说，“谋杀肯定不行，但是我一定会想出办法的。”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>知道古费拉克认识安灼拉，这感觉太奇怪了。格朗泰尔可以直接要他介绍他们认识，但有很大的可能性安灼拉并不想见他。安灼拉不喜欢他，他只喜欢告诉格朗泰尔他的一切看法，错得有多么离谱。格朗泰尔觉得这样没有关系。他有一种感觉，如果他和安灼拉真的见了面，他会彻彻底底地<strong>爱上</strong>对方。</p><p>他想象过安灼拉的容貌，但他不知道对方的手是不是纤细修长，但格朗泰尔莫名相信，当他充满激情地谈论着某件事情的时候，他的手肯定在激烈地打着手势。格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉的眼睛到底是蓝色的、棕色的还是绿色的，但他相信那里面肯定燃着火光。能够有机会看见那火光，多么诱人，但说回来，格朗泰尔最好还是永远不要见到对方。</p><p>有时候他还是会想着问古费拉克有关安灼拉的情况。或者是，问问珂赛特也行。因为她肯定见过他了。</p><p>安灼拉还是在打电话进来，现在用的是他自己的号码了，但他将他豪言壮语的时间缩短了许多，每次五分钟左右，有时刚好五分钟。格朗泰尔隐约感觉到珂赛特肯定强制给他设了时限。</p><p>但他们还是会吵，现在是通过邮件。这令整件事情更加荒唐了起来，因为他们现在不断地向对方发送长得离谱的信件。珂赛特时不时还在劝他约对方出去。当安灼拉的话逗得他发笑的时候，当他的话切中中心格朗泰尔甚至都无法反驳的时候，格朗泰尔真的考虑过，但他实在没有胆子付诸行动。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>古费拉克：<strong>来缪尚吃晚饭吗亲亲？</strong></p><p>古费拉克：<strong>我饿得要命公白飞还在厨房里做奇怪的实验</strong></p><p>古费拉克：<strong>我不想出意外被什么玩意儿毒死</strong></p><p>格朗泰尔：<strong>成，7点见？</strong></p><p>古费拉克：<strong>好极了mua</strong></p><p>格朗泰尔不知道怎么就准时到了缪尚。谁都没有他这样惊讶，因为古费拉克都不在这里，他没有惊讶的立场。格朗泰尔检查了一下手机，看见古费拉克发来的短信，短信上叫他找个座位先坐下因为他会迟点到。格朗泰尔叫他不用担心，然后在窗边他最喜欢的一张桌子边坐下。</p><p>等对方到来的时候他一直在玩手机，没有注意到有人在身边的餐桌边坐下。当手机不再具有吸引力的时候，格朗泰尔抬起头，环顾四周，终于看见了在那张桌子边坐着的家伙。他俊美非凡，像是希腊诸神下凡，金色的卷发被绑在脑后，脸上是愠怒的表情。他也在和手机另一头的人讲话。但真正惊到格朗泰尔的不是他的样貌，而是他的声音。</p><p>因为格朗泰尔认识那个声音。每一个星期五晚上就是这同一个声音打电话进来，和格朗泰尔在他的节目上进行长达五分钟的辩论。</p><p>“行吧，你什么时候到？”他在问，手指不停地敲打着桌面，“好，我等你，待会儿再见。”他挂断电话，眯起眼睛看着格朗泰尔：“您有什么事？”</p><p>是哦，他应该不会认识自己。格朗泰尔也没有在网站上挂自己的照片。“我只是……你……”行吧，有很大的可能性这个人只是声音很像安灼拉而已，可能他不是他，“你的声音，听起来非常耳熟。”格朗泰尔最终说道。</p><p>这家伙瞪大了眼睛。“格朗泰尔？”好吧，也许他真的是他。</p><p>“啊，是我，”格朗泰尔咕哝，尴尬地笑出声，“很高兴能见面，我猜？”</p><p>“这……”安灼拉摇了摇头，“我都……”</p><p>“我还真没想过有什么能让你这样说不出话。”</p><p>“不是，只是你……”</p><p>“和你想的不一样？”格朗泰尔挑起眉。</p><p>“不是，不是这样，”安灼拉说，对他露出了微笑，“但这实在太巧了，真奇怪。”</p><p>“是啊。”格朗泰尔小声道，又看了一眼手机。古费拉克没有再给他发短信。可能他终于等到了采纳珂赛特的建议的好时候了。“你知道，实际上我正在等朋友，你愿意和我聊聊天，我们一起等他来吗？”</p><p>“你在等朋友？”安灼拉的眉毛拧到了一起，“不是在等古费拉克吧？”</p><p>“实际上，是他……”</p><p>“噢，”安灼拉只是说了一声，脸上绽放微笑，“我也在等他。”</p><p>“等等，啥？”古费拉克没有提到说他也邀请了安灼拉，“他没和我讲——”</p><p>“他也没和我讲，”安灼拉咬住下唇，“你知道吧，我觉得他不会来了。想一想，我可能和他提过我挺想见你一面的。”</p><p>格朗泰尔笑了。他当然不会来了。“这个……也没那么惊讶。”古费拉克肯定是想撮合他们。格朗泰尔之后得找机会谢他。</p><p>“是意料之中了，”安灼拉同意，然后站起身在格朗泰尔的桌边坐下，“即使他来，我也相信他不会介意我陪你一起等他。”</p><p>格朗泰尔深吸一口气。就是现在了，不然就再也没有机会了。“所以，我请你吃晚餐怎么样？”</p><p>“那你必须先向我解释，当你说‘人们不会关心像环境这样的东西，除非他们有利可图’，你到底是什么意思，只要他们努力不完全摧毁这个他们世代生活的地球，这对他们肯定大有裨益。”</p><p>“你真不该对我说这话。”格朗泰尔笑了。</p><p>安灼拉还是对他说了。而且说了不止五分钟。能够听见他谈论这些，格朗泰尔万分乐意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>